


It's Not Paranoia If They're Stalking Your Dad's Boyfriend

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [12]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Assault isn't following Colin anymore.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	It's Not Paranoia If They're Stalking Your Dad's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



If Taylor is caught, there will be consequences. Far reaching ones.

This is why she’s not involving Colin, and why she’s wearing her hair in a knot and a cap and sunglasses, trying to make herself unrecognizable. The less involved he is, the safest. 

Not that she’s stupid enough to believe him or Dad will be left alone if she gets caught. 

The Brockton Bay PRT Headquarters, Taylor has to admit, cut an impressive figure when one is planning to infiltrate them. 

\---

Assault has stopped following Colin.

Taylor wants to believe it’s a good thing. She doesn’t.

She still doesn’t know why he was following him in the first place.

(Was it the Protectorate, or just Assault? If it was the former, was it because of tensions with the PRT? Something else? Is someone else still stalking him without her noticing? And if it was the latter, _why_? Is it civilian business or cape one? He can still be a crazy ex, or a nazi, and she really, _really_ hopes it’s not that, because à Protectorate member playing double agent for the Empire would be a _nightmare_.)

Taylor needs information.

The Rig would be best, but it’s out of her range from the coast, and she doesn’t have any way to get closer.

The PRT headquarters will at least be a start.


End file.
